The UNIT Files
by LizzeXX
Summary: OC/Time Lady - Mackenzie, or the Time Lady Naery, had a complicated past with the Doctor, resulting in her hiding on earth after the Time War as a member of UNIT's scientific department. These files will document her missions and involvement with the organization, and just how much a role she played behind the scenes while the Doctor was on Earth. Spinoff of the Time Lady Memoirs.


A/N: Welcome! Lol :) So this si going to be a collection of one-shots based around an OC from my Time Lady Memoirs series, Mackenzie, AKA the Time Lady Naery. In my main series, 'Mac' is a member of UNIT so this will feature some of her activities within the organization, some adventures and attacks and missions, some friendships she formed. I would recommend reading the Time Lady Memoirs (starting with Losing Hope) to understand more about Mac and what she feels/thinks of the Doctor for this series as I can say she won't have the fondest regards for the Doctor :(

~8~ is a scene break

As I will be updating 6 spinoffs for my 4 DW stories and 1 Merlin story, this story, for the moment, will be updated once a month on the 20th of every even month (February, April, June, August, October, December). If anyone has suggestions or ideas for adventures or missions that you think UNIT might look into, let me know and I'll consider them for chapters :) The updating date for this story may change in a few months, I am potentially going to be adding 2 more spinoffs then ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who...or we'd have seen more of UNIT and Torchwood ;)

Enjoy!

~8~

Earth

In the middle of a small field, a woman groaned, rolling over onto her back and coughing as the smoke filled her lungs. Smoke! She sat up quickly, gripping her head as the world spun around her, and looked over at her shuttle…only to groan in frustration when she saw that the shuttle was no longer a shuttle but a massive amount of burning metal and torn apart debris. It was in shambles, completely and utterly destroyed. She closed her eyes a moment, letting out a deep breath and shook her head. What was she going to do now?! She was trapped somewhere and some when and there was nothing to help her with that, there was entirely nothing at all, no reason to be there.

Her planet was gone.

Gallifrey was gone and she was left alone. No, no that wasn't true at all. She KNEW who else had been left alive from the Last Great Time War…the Doctor. The bloody bastard that had burned their planet to the ground, her FAMILY among them! She could feel the rage building inside her, her anger and fury for the Doctor mounting but also…a guilt, a deep sorrow settling in her soul. Her family was gone. Her baby brother and baby sister, her parents and cousins and nieces and nephews and friends and just…everyone. Everyone and everything was gone, she had nothing, absolutely nothing left and it was all because of the Doctor. She never should have left the weapons factories, she never should have run to a shuttle, to try and get to her family and get them off the planet before the Doctor could use the Moment to burn it all.

But she had, she'd tried to get out before it happened, tried to get to her family and get them off world. She'd failed, the shuttles had been preprogrammed and she hadn't been able to change their course. It flew off the planet only moments before the Moment was used and the planet was gone. She couldn't quite remember what happened after that. She remembered the explosion, the Daleks blowing up, their explosions must have damaged the craft. The emergency programs would have kicked in and must have sent her rocketing off through the universe. The shuttles were equipped with minimal space/time components, it could grave into the Time Vortex.

Somehow it must have fallen out of it and landed…

She looked around, blinking before inhaling deeply, focusing on working out where she was. Earth. It had taken her to Earth. Just about the year 2004? No, 2005?

"Urgh," she muttered, "New Years," she realized, the cusp of 2005. She was surprised that the humans still celebrated such things, that they could, when there was a war like the Time War that was waged in the other end of space, a war that had already devastated so many other worlds and peoples. The humans were blissfully unaware of what was happening around them, as always.

She pushed herself up, reaching out blindly, her hand coming to rest on a tree beside her as the world swayed around her. Humans were always so blind. She forced herself to look up, to take in the damage around her and shook her head, there would be no repairing the craft, no way at all. Not for all her skills, not for all the adhesive and nuts and bolts and welding in the world, it was just…destroyed.

She had no way back…not that there was anywhere to go. And 2005? That was hardly even the tip of the iceberg that would become human ingenuity towards the stars. It would be decades before they'd even reach Mars let alone get across space and time back to where Gallifrey had been.

Where it HAD been.

She swallowed hard and fell back against the tree. They were gone, all of them, they were really gone. She couldn't hear them in her head anymore. So far away from her planet, she wouldn't be able to hear anyone but she should FEEL them. It should be like a tingling in the back of her head, a buzzing, just…something to let her know she wasn't alone. But there was nothing.

Oh she knew there was one person still out there, but one person in the entirety of the universe? That would hardly tickle her mind unless he was on earth at the same time she was.

"Wonderful," she grumbled, realizing the problem in that.

THIS was Earth, this was the planet the Doctor came to most and this was the first place he would likely visit after the war. He would keep coming there, keep visiting and the moment he set down on Earth he would know she was there. She winced, pushing off the tree, moving to the debris of what was left of her ship. She just…she needed to find something, anything, that she could use to make a dampener or perception filter or something that would be able to keep him from sensing her when he was on Earth. Because the second he knew she was there, knew one of their people had survived, he'd come for her.

And that was the LAST thing she wanted.

She didn't want to see him, not him, not the murderer of her family. She didn't want to face him or she would kill him, she was that angry. That he could do something like that, that the man she had nearly thought to marry would be capable of the destruction he'd caused? She couldn't fathom that. But the war changed everyone, she knew that, it had to have changed him too. He wasn't a doctor anymore, he was a murderer and she was not going to associate with the likes of him, ever again, if she could help it.

She rooted through the debris, looking for anything now, even if it wasn't useful to her making some sort of blocker, just…anything that still worked, anything that could be repaired. There was hardly anything, it was that badly damaged. The emergency shields must have materialized around her at the last moment, it was a feature of the shuttles. In the event of a crash, a small individual shield would appear around the passengers and only dissipate once it ceased being struck upon by rolling or things falling upon it. It was lucky she was alive, that it had managed to form if the ship was this badly destroyed that there was only a handful of items to be found within.

She looked up, straightening when she heard something like sirens and saw lights in the distance as they headed her way. She held up a hand as the vehicles got closer, the lights starting to blind her, but she squinted, able to make out UNIT written on the sides of the cars as they skid to a halt before her. Immediately the men within jumped out, red berets on their heads, guns in their hands as they aimed for her.

She rolled her eyes at that, her lips pursing, and held up her hands, not looking forward to this at all.

~8~

She sat in a chair, a hard metal chair, in a tan room. It was a more comfortable room than she was expecting, seeming more like an office of sorts than an interrogation room. The desk before her was dark brown, with a similar bookshelf behind it, a window to the side, with a computer system set up before her. She could guess why she had been brought there and not somewhere else. One of the soldiers that had approached her had held up some sort of hand held scanner to her, had likely seen she had two hearts and she knew exactly what UNIT would think of that, given the rumors of how the Doctor had gotten mixed up in all that.

The only thing she could thank the Doctor for for that was the fact that she hadn't been searched, she hadn't been patted down or apprehended, but more led off and brought here, free to move around and unbound. But she chose to wait there, to see what would come, who would come, and what they would want to know or want from her. They always wanted something from aliens, it appeared, whether it was their technology or their knowledge or their secrets of time travel and she would not be giving away any of that.

She looked over when the door opened and an older gentleman stepped in. He paused, giving her a quick look, not letting anything show on his face about her appearance. She knew her hair was a mess, covered in dirt and dust, her hands were dirty as well, raw from the weapons she had to work on and assemble. They weren't permitted gloves as it didn't give them a tight enough grip on the smaller pieces. Her face was pale and gaunt and she was sure she had bruises from the escape, bags under her eyes from the long hours and terror. Her outfit as well, it was like a grey jumpsuit, stained with grease and oil and other fluids that she doubted the humans were used to seeing.

"Oh my dear," the man gave her a small smile, appearing to take her 'youthful' appearance (or youthful compared to the gray of his hair) to mean she needed protection and nurturing. He was likely a father, she would guess, and he saw a young(er) girl in need of help, "My apologies for keeping you waiting, I was only recently informed of your presence in our base," he moved to sit before her at the desk, "I am Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart of UNIT. That is…"

"The United Nations Intelligence Taskforce," she recited.

"Close," he chuckled, "The United Intelligence Taskforce now," but he seemed impressed that she knew, "We haven't been called that in…many years," he eyed her a moment, "Do you know a fellow of your species, the Doctor?"

She did her very best to keep her hands from clenching into fists at that, but if this man knew the Doctor he was likely a friend of the Doctor's and hostility towards him might make the man think her an enemy, "Yes."

Short and simple and final.

The man nodded, "Might I ask why you have come to Earth? What has happened my dear, that you would fall to our planet in such a terrible crash? I don't believe we or Torchwood shot you down…"

"It was a stroke of luck," she shrugged for the first question, "And a war, severely damaged my shuttle and it crashed."

"A war?" the Brigadier breathed, "Good god!"

"Your prec…" she bit her lip, "The Doctor is fine, he survived."

The man eyed her a long moment, "As did you."

"As did I," she muttered bitterly.

The Brigadier stared at her for another few minutes, "I…I take it that…Gallifrey…she didn't?"

She swallowed hard, "No."

He nodded, "I am so very, very sorry," he told her, a true and genuine regret and sorrow and sympathy in his voice. He leaned forward, resting his hands on top of his desk, "I suppose that means you…may need our help?"

"I don't need anyone's help," she almost snapped.

"Well then allow us to offer it regardless," the man smiled, understanding war and battle and loss all too well, knowing the pride that came with the Time Lords, knowing that she just…needed time, but she DID need help, "If you should like…I could offer you a place among our base."

"Work for UNIT?" she frowned. Like the Doctor?

He nodded, "It would be of the greatest honor for us to work along a Time Lord…"

"Time Lady," she corrected.

"Time Lady," he bowed his head in apology, "Once more. I have found that your people are truly…quite remarkable. And UNIT…we have entered a new world, a new era, we need change and…Science Leads, as I have come to think. I believe you could be a great asset to us in helping us grow on that path."

She paused, considering that, "Help UNIT?"

He smiled, "We would offer you a job, a role within our facility, wages, a place to stay. You would be well cared for among us. Dare I say, you would be one of the most equipped to help our struggling science department," he offered, "There are…many technologies we have acquired that we are not prepared to allow any of our men or women, even the most skilled, lay their hands on for fear of the unknown."

"And you want me to reveal their secrets?" she scoffed.

"Perhaps," the man was honest at least, "I would leave it in your hands what our men are given to work with and what must not see the light of day. We have a facility to house such objects should you determine them to be a detriment to human development."

She blinked, "You are actually offering ME the control of how your base advances?"

"I am offering the role of leader to one wise than I," he corrected, "To one who knows what must be and what must not when it comes to the progress of the human race."

She was silent at that, thinking about that, startled by it slightly too. Here was a man that she knew was a leader of this organization, offering her a role with some power and control, in science it seemed. It would…give her the chance to make sure the humans didn't advance too quickly. It would also give her the opportunity to make sure they didn't inadvertently release or create something that would harm them in the future, and that was just it wasn't it? Every time the Earth was in danger, the Doctor seemed to fly right to them.

If she could do this, if she could work within UNIT, if she could protect the Earth from the dangers…then the Doctor wouldn't have any reason to set foot on it besides for the odd trip. It would be less frequent and she would be able to avoid him. She could use UNIT to track him, she knew they had the resources, she could use the tech they'd found to make her blocker, to keep the Doctor away, to keep him from finding her and also to keep the Earth safe as well, prevent him coming to find them. She would also be able to use UNIT to contract and track and read the files they undoubtedly had on his prior companions.

"Well?" the Brigadier asked, a gentle smile on his face as though he knew what she'd say.

"When do I begin?"

A/N: I hope you enjoyed Mac's first day with UNIT. I can say we'll eventually see a moment were she gets her beloved nickname of 'Mac' ;)


End file.
